Sail Away
by Akanesi
Summary: Jack/John from Jack's POV. About the separation, reunion and the promises made. "The war had brought many bad things: death, pain and destruction, but for us, it was the best time of our lives." Reviews returned.


_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan_

There was a time, long ago, when the trust between me and you, was solid. It was something to be admired, that two people, such as ourselves could even learn to trust, let alone in such great measures. But what drew us together was more than any mere sighting, a look in each others eyes enough to know we were made for one another. The trust had been hard earned and fought over, literally. The war had brought many bad things: death, pain and destruction, but for us it was the best time of our lives. We found perfection, love and peace, we found solidity, we found each other, we found our dreams.

_  
Sparks in the air we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time  
_

Everyone looked at us in wonder. To have found the perfect match was so rare, especially in today's world. We were inseparable, going everywhere together, doing everything together, living together. The latter was such a rare event now; people preferred to have a place to call solely there own but we didn't care. We were young and had found each other. We were happy being our own people. We were happy free.

_  
Remember when I swore  
My love was never ending  
__And you and I would never die_

I had told you, no, I had sworn to you, that I was going to stay, to remain with you. I swore my love for you, said that I was going to be loyal and that I was yours and no one else's.

_Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all  
_

I said that I was going to be with you forever. The moral: never say forever. Cos it'll turn 'round and bite ya!

_  
Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep_

I made the wrong choices, chose the bad options, picked the dire decisions. They all led me away from you, away from the light and into the dark. You tried to save me. Tried to make me see the light again. But I pushed you away. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to listen. You were the voice of reason and love and I shut you out. I just wanted to go. Be away. Be anywhere but here.

_  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

The world was getting darker, fuzzier. It was getting hard to see right from wrong, good from bad. I just wanted to leave and go into the darkness. To be truly at peace with no conscience or worry. But you wouldn't let me. I fought with you, but you said it was because you loved me and wouldn't let me go. I had to almost kill you to escape. For sometime afterwards I thought I had. That just drove me further into the dark.

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles  
We had a place to call a home_

The number of times that I had wished I had stayed is unimaginable. I would be free of all this; the pain, the death. Everything that surrounds me makes me think of what it could have been had I stayed with you. If I had pulled my head out of the sand and actually tried. Because we were happy and we loved each other. The people and places around us didn't matter; they were always changing. But us, we always remained constant. Until me.

_  
The dream that we lived  
was better than divine_

We were perfect. We fitted together so well, it was like we had been made for each other. But we lived a fairy tale, and stories all have they're ending.

_  
Everyday was like a gift  
Once upon a time_

I didn't treasure the time we had together until it was gone. That's true of so many relationships, so may lives. I always thought that I had lived but by running away, pushing past you, I only existed.

_Remember when you swore  
Your love was never ending  
That you and I will never die_

You swore to me that we would last for all of time. When you said those words I didn't laugh. I kissed you though, showing what I couldn't say in words in actions and love. You used to say we would never die, you were half right.

_  
Remember when you swore  
We had it all  
We'd never fall  
_

I remember so many days when we would spend all the time we had in each others company. Every waking and sleeping moment, entwined. I never believed in anything so much as I believed in us. The perfection of being with you. The utter bliss of your smile. But we had to end. We had to fall.

_  
Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep_

Everything has its time, and everything dies. We all knew that. But I remember an evening when I looked into your eyes and I swore we wouldn't. We would go on. I didn't know then it was a lie.

_  
Fade away, twilight's calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

It was all so right. I would give anything to have you back; to be back in your arms, where I belong; to find home in you, like I always did before. And now you have returned. You've sworn your love for me again. And there's no reason to lie.

_No reason to lie  
No need to pretend_

You're here and I'm with you. I had to take the time to decide. I even had to send you away in front of my team but I called you back. You walked into my office and it marvelled me that you still answered my call. You thought I wanted to talk about Grey. But nothing could have been further from my mind.

_  
I'm grateful to die  
To live once again_

Reborn anew. That was what you called it. I died and I was reborn anew and I said: "Now I can live!"

_  
I'm fearless to fly  
And reach for the end_

Because now we have each other to reach for. Each other to hold onto. I don't have to be the strong one anymore. I don't have to lead. Because you can lead me.


End file.
